Avant NCIS, j'étais une personne normale
by DanettePistache
Summary: Avant de regarder NCIS, j'étais une personne à peu près " Normale" ... Mais ça, c'était avant !
1. DanettePistache

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Aujourd'hui, après être littéralement devenue hystérique en apprenant qu'il y allair avoir des rediffs' de NCIS vendredi 8 août à 20h50 sur M6, ma mère m'a dit qu'avant NCIS, j'étais une personne à peu près normale ... Mais que depuis que j'ai commencé à devenir accro' ... Je ne suis plus la même. Alors après avoir gardé une moue choquée pendant un petit moment ... J'ai bien été forcée de reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison ... Et ça m'a donné l'idée de cette " fic" :')**

**Bref, passons le racontage de vie, je vous propose ce petit " Avant/après NCIS", et si vous le voulez vous pouvez me mettre le vôtre en review ... Je le rajouterais en chapitre!**

* * *

Avant NCIS, je m'occupais tant bien que mal le vendredi soir. Maintenant, je me couche à pas d'heures parceque " J'ai pas fini mon épisoooodeeeeuh ! En plus, demain on est Samedi ..."

Avant NCIS, j'écoutais des chansons sur YouTube. Maintenant, je regarde des vidéos Tiva, ou sur la team ... Qui parfois me dépriiiiiment!

Avant NCIS, je passais ma vie à parler de chevaux, de poneys, de mes prouesses dimanche dernier avec Quifol ou de la manière dont Maurice m'a énervée en concours parcequ'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans la carrière. Maintenant, mon temps de parole est réparti entre ma probable mort la prochaine fois que je sauterais avec Môssieur Maurice et le dernier épisode de NCIS que j'ai vu, avec ce moment Tiva qui m'a rendue presque hystérique.

Avant, j'assumais parfaîtement le fait d'avoir une force de mouche paralysée des pattes arrières, et je ne me serais jamais risquée à intervenir entre deux garçons qui font une tête de plus que moi et qui risquent de commencer à se battre. Maintenant, je me prends pour une " Ninja sur-entraînée du Mossad". Ce qui est totalement faux, mais ça donne du courage, surtout quand vous êtes presque sûrs que vos voisins sont en train de se faire cambrioler et que vous êtes seule chez vous, ou bien lorsque vous vous risquez un peu trop près d'une maison abandonnée au tréfonds de la forêt et que vous avez eu l'intelligence de mettre vos baskets à talons parcequ'elles étaient plus rapides à mettre que vos Converse bien confortables.

Avant, j'avais des relations "normales" avec mes voisins en anglais. Depuis que j'ai commencé à me ballader avec un trombone géant sur ma trousse et que j'ai menacé d'assassiner l'un d'eux avec pendant que j'écrivais justement les 18 façons de tuer quelqu'un avec un trombone sur une copie double tâchée de sang ... Ils ont légèrement peur de moi.

Avant, j'étais une inculte cinématographique. Maintenant beaucoup moins.

Avant, si M6 ne diffusait plus une série pendant 4 mois, je m'en fichais royalement. Maintenant je suis au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Avant, je ne regardais pas de séries en streaming. Plus maintenant.

Avant, je voulais être ingénieur informaticienne. Après, j'ai voulu m'expatrier aux Etats Unis et bosser dans une quelconque agence fédérale. Mais en voyant ma dernière note à un contrôle de verbes irréguliers, j'ai laissé l'idée de côté et j'ai voulu bosser au RAID. Et après, y'a eu Grey's Anatomy.

Avant, je n'y connaissait strictement rien à tout ce qui était armée, défence ... etc. Maintenant je suis une pro.

Avant, je ne savais même pas où se trouvait Israël. Maintenant je me suis spécialisée dans les services secrets israéliens.

Avant, j'écoutais à peu près ce que disait ma prof' d'anglais. Ensuite, j'ai passé mes trois heures hebdomadaires à écrire des fanfictions.

Avant, quand je m'ennuyais en Anglais, je parlais avec ma voisine. Ensuite, ben ...

Avant, je savais pas sur qui faire mon exposé (en anglais toujours ... hum, j'ai vraiment un truc avec cette matière.). Deux semaines plus tard, moi et mon amie pondions un superbe exposé sur Michael Weatherly, avec Photos et toute une moitié de paragraphe sur NCIS.

Avant je dessinais des poneys. Maintenant ... Je dessine toujours des poneys en fait.

Avant, j'étais pas une psychopathe. Ou du moins, pas autant que maintenant.

Avant, j'étais une personne à peu près normale. Et après, j'ai commencé à regarder NCIS.

* * *

**Voilààà! En espérant que ça vous a plu ... Maintenant, c'est à vous! **


	2. P'tite-Cacahuete

Coucou tout le monde! Et oui ... C'est encore moi !

Tout d'abbord merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir :D D'ailleurs, je vais commencer par vous répondre ...

**Aliiks:** Merci haha :p Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer l'année prochaine ... Mais si ma prof d'anglais et aussi soporifique que celle de cette année, crois moi je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter!  
Disons que la bizarrerie (hum ça existe ce mot ?) est une caractéristique propre des fans de NCIS. Quoique j'étais quand même déjà bien atteinte, même avant de commencer la série.

**PBG:** Ah toi aussi ?! Mon amiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeuuuuuuh !

**MM/Guest:** Désolée, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir t'aider ... les anti-virus ne sont malheureusement pas encore programmés pour contrer ce genre de pychoses ...

**Marie:** Vouiiiiiiiiiiiii Moi aussi j'aime mon délire haha! Merci pour la review ma p'tite Marie. :3

**P'tite-cacahuete:** Mdrrr on est (presque) pareilles ! Oui, un trombone sur une trousse sert bien plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Un voisin de classe trop envahissant ? Trombone. Un psychopathe qui vous suit dans les couloirs ? Trombone. Un prof qui vous a dans le collimateur ? Trombone. Ennui ? Trombone.

Voilà, maintenant c'est au tour de **P'tite Cacahuete,** qui nous présente son (petit) avant/après NCIS ^^

* * *

Avant je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'hébreu, maintenant je sais dire "Bonjour", "Papa" et "Je t'aime" en hébreu.

Avant mes amis ne connaissaient pas NCIS, maintenant, sans jamais avoir regardé, ils savent exactement ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la saison 1 jusqu'à la saison 11.

Avant je ne parlais pas beaucoup anglais, maintenant je connais toutes les meilleures répliques de la série, en anglais.

Avant j'adorais mon ours en peluche, maintenant je me dis qu'il n'égalera jamais l'hippopotame péteur d'Abby.

Avant je ne connaissais pas Mark Harmon maintenant je suis capable de marcher pendant 3h et de regarder 2 500 étoiles sur le sol à Hollywood Boulevard, juste pour trouver celle de Mark Harmon et poser à côté.

Avant la sonnerie de mon portable était une musique banale, maintenant c'est le générique de NCIS.

Moi aussi avant j'étais une personne normale mais je me suis mise à regarder NCIS. :) Et franchement je ne regrette rien !

* * *

Allez, d'autres volontaires ? :D


End file.
